


Locked in 2

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [11]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Continuing from previous part of the series :)





	Locked in 2

'15 more minutes' Rose thought to herself, glancing at the clock and impatiently tapping her fingers against the table. 

Emilio, Rafael and one of Rafael's new girlfriends named Lucy were all involved in deep conversation, talking about money, news, sport, anything and everything both Rose and Luisa had no interest in. 

Luisa caught a glimpse of Rose checking the time and mouthed to her 'not long' before winking discreetly. The redhead smirked and looked away again, pretending to be listening to her bore of a husband. 

"So, Lucy, where do you work?" The criminal asked politely, taking a sip from her drink. 

"I own a hairdressing business, I go from home to home." The blonde replied, nodding as she finished. 

"That sounds lovely! You should come and cut my hair some time." Rose chuckled falsely, trying to take her mind off of the time. 

"Of course!" Lucy spoke, clearly eager to impress her boyfriends step mum. 

After smiling gently at Lucy before letting her get into a different conversation about her financial side of the business, Rose once again glanced at the clock. 

It had only been two minutes. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she tore her eyes away from the clock after taking a double take to make sure it was right. 

'I love your dress' Luisa had typed out to her, not looking towards her but smiling as she saw Rose check her phone. 

The first message was enough to make Rose smile, but the second question made her breathing become slightly heavier. 

'But I would rather take it off' 

The redhead began typing out her reply, stopping halfway as Emilio turned around to speak to her. 

"Another drink, my love?" He asked, placing his hand on her thigh much to her disgust. 

"No thank you." She replied simply, shuffling her leg away. 

As soon as he had left, she finished her message and pressed send, waiting only a matter of seconds until she heard the buzz of Luisa's phone. 

'12 minutes' the message read. 

"Who's that messaging you, Lu? A new girl?" Rafael asked, a hint of suggestion laced in his voice. 

Rose smirked, trying to pull the corners of her mouth back down as she saw Luisa panic for a reply. 

"No, just a girl I had been seeing before, we got back in touch." She lied, trying to make it sound as much like the truth as possible. 

The redhead held in her laughter and instead decided to waste some time. 

"What's her name?" She questioned, leaning forwards in interest. 

Luisa kicked Rose gently under the table mad thought of a reply. 

"Ruby." 

Rafael nodded just as Emilio came back, stopping the conversation instantly. 

He placed the drinks down on the table and sat next to his wife, once again placing his hand on her thigh, her body shuddering at the touch. 

"Are you cold dear, you're shivering?" He asked. 

"I'm okay, thank you." She muttered, trying to keep down the sick feeling in her stomach. 

This time it was Luisa looking up at the clock. 

9 minutes. 

9 minutes and then she could leave with Rose. 

But those 540 seconds seemed to be too long, longer than the Doctor could stand. 

The redhead replied to her husband's conversation with nods and smiles, occasionally actually speaking, but very rarely. 

Whilst she was in the middle of a detailed conversation about a wedding that was going to be hosted at one of his new hotels next week, Rose felt a movement up her leg, reaching higher and higher up. 

Luisa was sat opposite her, holding down her smirk as she ran her foot up and down Rose's thigh. 

Once the conversation had converted to one that should be held with Rafael, the criminal darted a warning look at the brunette sat across from her, brushing her foot away. Luisa pouted, her face feigning sadness and picked up her phone. 

Moments later, Rose's phone vibrated against her leg. 

'6 minutes.' 

She smiled to herself, tapping out a reply when she heard a voice from opposite her. 

"Luisa?!" 

Rose's head snapped upwards, glaring at the woman in front of her, Luisa standing up and embracing her. 

"Alex!" She smiled. 

The name rang alarm bells in Rose's ears when she remembered that Alex had been the same name of the girl Luisa had met on holiday. 

"I didn't know you lived in Miami." The raven haired woman admitted. 

Luisa nodded, feeling Rose's eyes burn like lasers into Alex. 

"Well it was nice seeing you, let's hope we bump into each other some time." She smiled, walking away. 

Rose watched the slim lady wander away, trying to pick at any detail that she could criticise, but this woman was flawless, not a hair out of place, not a crease in her dress. 

Absolutely perfect. 

What a fucking bitch. 

The doctor watched as Rose's eyes followed Alex out of the restaurant and into the car park, her previous smile wiped off of her face. 

When the criminal had eventually finished judging the woman who had wandered out of the building, she remembered the message she had been typing. 

'I'm not wearing any underwear' 

Luisa took a deep breath in as she saw the message and moved her eyes to the clock again, getting more and more impatient. 

3 minutes, that was all. 

'This is torture.' 

Rose giggled quietly to herself and didn't bother replying, instead she placed her phone onto the table, giving Luisa a warning look so she knew not to message her again or else her father would see it. 

Luisa followed Rose's actions pointedly to ensure Rose knew that she wouldn't message her. 

At first the brunette began to believe that she may have avoided the consequence of Rose's jealousy of Alex, but then the redhead moved closer to her husband, resting her hand on his thigh and her other on Emilio's shoulder. 

Luisa fidgeted in her seat as the criminal gently squeezed her father's thigh, leaning closer to him to place a kiss on his cheek. 

As much as Rose hated the feeling of Emilio's rough skin in compared to Luisa's, she was prepared to bare it just a little longer as she watched the clock countdown to their exit. 

"So is this Alex the new Allison?" Emilio asked Luisa, Rose trying her hardest to suppress an eye roll. 

"No, no, Alex is just a friend from the holiday." The Doctor sipped her drink and placed it back down trying not to give anything away. 

Unsurprisingly, Emilio was none the wiser, gave a quick nod and moved back to his financially fuelled conversation. 

Rose had pretended to be interested in something else whilst this conversation was going on and had turned away, but once Emilio had stopped, Luisa rested her feet on Rose's lap under the table, gently applying pressure. 

The redhead snapped her head up and raised her eyebrows at Luisa, making a gesture to imply it was time to leave. 

"Finally." Luisa whispered with a smile, out of her father's ear shot, removing her feet from Rose's lap and slipping them back into her heels, standing up slowly. 

"I'm gonna have to go, Dad, I don't want to be too late home, I have work tomorrow." She lied, flashing a smile. 

"Okay darling, I'll drive you back." Her father replied, starting to stand up. 

"Oh, don't be silly, I'll drop her off home, I need to help her with some of her paperwork anyway, I'll be back later." The criminal spoke, taking the car keys from her bag and standing up. 

"Okay love, be safe." He said distractedly, turning back around to continue his conversation with Rafael and Lucy. 

Rose didn't reply, she just smiled and followed Luisa out of the restaurant, letting out a sigh of relief when she reached the outside world, smirking towards Luisa and unlocking the car, both of them slipping in. 

"Are you really wearing no underwear?" Luisa asked, turning to look at her as Rose turned on the engine. 

"You'll have to find out." She grinned. 

"That's no fair! I've waited long enough." The brunette pouted, folding her arms. 

"Then it won't hurt to wait a little longer." 

"Can't you just pull over?" Luisa pleaded, sitting forward. 

"Luisa!" Rose exclaimed. 

"Hey, don't act like you haven't had car sex before." The doctor laughed. 

Rose laughed in return, biting her lip to try and stay serious about the situation. 

"Besides, that way we will be closer to the nearest vending machine that sells powdered donuts." Luisa whined. 

Rose thought about it for a moment and then did a sharp turn, pulling into a side road and away from other cars. 

She stopped the car and sat still for a moment. 

"I love you." Luisa laughed, spinning Rose around for a kiss. 

The redhead smiled into the kiss, flicking off the headlights and climbing onto Luisa's lap, the hem of her tight red dress rising up her thigh, the brunette tangling her hands into her red flames, pulling her in closer to the kiss. 

"You're so much better than Alex." She spoke breathlessly, smiling as she ran her hand down Rose's thigh. 

"We've only kissed." Rose chuckled.

"Nobody kisses like that." Luisa smirked, pulling her forward as Rose worked on the buttons on her blouse. 

"We kiss like that." The redhead smiled back, tossing Luisa's blouse aside and attaching her red lips to her neck, sucking enough to leave marks, knowing nobody would question it if she did.

Luisa tossed her head back and tightly squeezed Rose's thighs, earning a smirk. 

"You're so impatient." She teased, holding herself up long enough to remove Luisa's skirt, certainly not without struggle. 

"I've been on holiday for a month, I haven't seen you in weeks, I'm not impatient." The brunette replied, slipping her hands up Rose's thighs and under her dress, resting them there as the redhead rolled her eyes and tangled her hands in Luisa's brown locks, tugging her head back gently and initiating a bruising kiss, occasionally biting on her lip to earn a small moan. 

Rose pushed her body closer to Luisa's, rising up slightly as the kiss heated, giving the doctor a perfect opportunity to run her hands further up Rose's body. 

She smiled into the kiss as she didn't feel the boundary of underwear and gripped Rose's hips as they continued to work their lips against each other. 

The criminal slipped her hand behind Luisa to unclasp her lace bra, sliding it down her arms and removing it completely, all without breaking the kiss. 

Her hands replaced where the bra was gently making movements causing Luisa to whimper. 

Suddenly, she stopped everything, climbing off from on top of Luisa and sitting back in her seat. 

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked, in a state of shock. 

"Hey, no need to worry, you're just gonna have to climb into the back, I can't work in this space." Rose laughed, waiting for Luisa to move. 

A look of relief washed over Luisa's face as she climbed into the back, Rose swiftly following behind, pinning her down. 

"Fuck." Luisa whispered as Rose pulled off her dress, her perfect figure glowing in the moonlight.

Rose smiled, slotting one of the legs in between Luisa's and peppering kisses down her neck. 

"You're so beautiful." The redhead smiled as she observed the love bitten petite woman beneath her. 

She leant forward again to press another short kiss against the brunette's lips before sliding her underwear down her legs, discarding them and kissing her thighs. 

Then, without warning, she easily slipped in two of her fingers, reattaching her lips with hers and using her other hand to steady herself. 

She picked up a steady rhythm, Luisa tipping her head back, allowing Rose the chance to suck gently on her pressure point on her neck, Luisa biting her lip hard. 

"Rose." She breathed out as she moved her hips against the criminals hand, Rose now circling her clit with her thumb. 

Rose's actions got faster, her mouth still leaving marks all over Luisa's body, the brunette moaning loudly beneath her. 

"Fuck." Luisa moaned as she felt herself getting close. 

Rose smiled, flushing their bodies together. 

After a few more moments, Luisa came spiralling over the edge, Rose crashed their lips together to drown out her whimpers and slowed down her actions, removing her fingers altogether licking them clean, her other hand tracing down the trail of hickeys she had created. 

"You okay?" She asked as Luisa's eyes finally fluttered back open, Rose still leaning over her. 

Luisa couldn't utter a reply, so instead she pulled Rose down into a loving kiss. 

"Hmm, good." The redhead smiled as they ended the kiss, sitting upright and pulling her dress back on, untucking her hair but still looking at Luisa happily. 

"What?" Luisa asked, worried she had done something wrong. 

"Nothing," Rose began, "I just really, really missed you." She grinned, placing another kiss on her lips. 

"I missed you too." She smiled in return, getting dressed back into her clothes and tying her hair back into a messy bun. 

Rose climbed back into the driver's seat and turned on the engine, waiting for Luisa to join her in the front and put on her seatbelt before she started driving back onto their route. 

"Rose." Luisa spoke quietly. 

"Mhm?" Rose replied, only quickly glancing over to Luisa to check she was okay. 

"Thank you."

"For what?" Rose asked, confused when she received no reply. 

She looked back over at Luisa who had fallen asleep. 

The woman smiled, driving the rest of the way to Luisa's apartment in silence. 

Once she arrived she switched off the engine, looking in Luisa's bag for her key and got out of the car, walking over to Luisa's side and opening her door, unclipping her belt and picking her up bridal style, kicking open the main door and pressing the lift button carefully, laughing at her own image in the mirror as she stood holding the unconscious figure in her arms. 

She reached the right floor and made her way to Luisa's apartment, sighing as she tried to unlock the door. 

After a few minutes of trying she pushed open the door, Luisa nuzzling further into her neck as she walked over to her bedroom. 

She pulled back the duvet and laid her in the bed, taking off her shoes and placing the sheet back over her. 

"I'm going now, Lu." She whispered, kissing her on the forehead. 

Luisa didn't reply, she just snuggled up tighter in her bed. 

Rose giggled and searched for a pen and paper. 

She scrawled out her note and left the apartment, making sure to leave the key inside. 

\------------------- 

The next morning Luisa woke up to the sunlight beaming through her window, confused as to how she made it to her bedroom. 

She sat up and looked over to her bedside table. 

'If you want donuts you know where to find me. 

Hope you slept well sleepy head. 

R x' 

The brunette smiled and reached for her bag that Rose had placed next to her bed. 

She pulled out her phone and typed out a message. 

'I'll see you at 11 for my donuts.'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that took so long, I feel like my studying is eternal. 
> 
> As usual, comments appreciated.


End file.
